Malus Darkblade
With hate all things are possible. -Malus. Malus Darkblade is a on & off villain from the wargame Warhammer Fantasy. He is the member of a noble family of dark elves and he's the main character of his own book series from Black Library. Biography Malus is the tyrant of Hag Graef and he was always ambitious, even by the lofty standards of the dark elves warring families. For long years, he played the deadly game of politics and assassination and played it well, but finally his thirst for power led Darkblade into the clutches of a being darker even than he. Rumours of a great power hidden in the distant north set Darkblade on a quest that led him deep into the land of the forces of chaos. It is a testament to Darkblade's determination that he not only survived his journey, but at last came before a temple of Kul Hadar , in which his prize could be found. Alas for Darkblade, the great power within the temple was something not easily bent to mortal will. Long centuries ago, a daemon had been bound within the temple, and Darkblade now unwittingly presented it an opportunity for escape. Blinded by avarice, Darkblade was possed by the Daemon. In that instant, his life and soul were forfeit. He had but one way of escaping his fate—to find five artefacts of power that would fully free the daemon from his ancient prison and thus see Darkblade's soul restored. He had only a year to succeed, or else remain in the Daemon's thrall for eternity. Though the search took every waking hour of the allotted year,even killing his own father to get one of the artifacts. Darkblade finally succeeded in his quest. Upon the even of his doom, he returned to Kul Hadar with the artifacts, and performed the ritual that would set the Daemon free. But the daemon had tricked Darkblade—upon escaping from Darkblade's body, the treacherous Daemon stole his black soul. From that moment on, the fates of Darkblade and Tz'arkan were forever intertwined. In the years since, Darkblade has become legendary among his people , as a great warrior and leader whose hatred can overcome any opposition. Wielding the Warpsword of Khaine, the only surviving artefact from that long-distant quest, Darkblade has hacked a path of bloody ruin across the frozen north, drawing upon Tz'arkan's power when needed, but relying first and foremost on his own dark determination and limitless reservoir of hate. Trivia *Malus is similar to Elric of Melnibonè as both characters are cursed and ruthless elven nobles who wields a magical black sword. Category:Warlords Category:Warhammer Villains Category:Gamebooks Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Tyrants Category:On & Off Category:Protagonists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tragic Category:Aristocrats Category:Dark Knights Category:Book Villains Category:Magic Category:Fighters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Egotist Category:Obsessed Category:Assassins Category:Homicidal Category:Neutral Evil Category:Amoral Category:Betrayed Category:Conspirators Category:Necessary Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Military Category:Opportunists Category:Redeemed Category:Deal Makers Category:Trickster Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Category:Extravagant Category:Rogues Category:Honorable Category:Pawns Category:Rivals Category:Sophisticated Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Titular Category:Liars Category:Insecure Category:Charismatic Category:Damned Souls Category:Male Category:Tabletop Games Villains Category:Pirates Category:Video Game Villains